Training Mages
(page in progress) Introduction Training and farming are very hard for Mages as they cannot kill quickly, especially if they have a bad wand. Casting many skills eat up mana, so, a Mage would have to occasionally stop farming/training to use drinks (ex. Dongryu Juice) so they can get more mana which wastes time. Early on, training will be very slow since you cannot party with Warriors yet as you are too low level. A Mage can start training with a Warrior when they are level 15, which is the level where they get Carnivalize, a skill that gives the Mage 16% or more of their mana back in exchange for 20 health. This will help prevent Mages from running out of mana whilst healing Warriors or training. Where to Train? Levels 1-5 Start by killing Leaf Boars at the start of level 1/2. Levels 6-8 Go to Mushroom Marshland and kill Swamp Mushrooms, Flower Elementals, and Swamp Boars. Levels 9-11 Go to Mushroom Spore Cave and kill Mushroom Flowers, and Cave Bats. You can still continue killing these even at level 10 since these monsters give way more EXP than other monsters. Levels 11-15 Once you are level 11, you can go to Rafril/Ratas (depends on which faction you chose) at Wingfril Island Beach (commonly known as "beach") near your spawn location, and exchange Pirate Coins to Rafril/Ratas for EXP. No need to train! You can get Pirate Coins by killing monsters at Wingfril Island Beach or by buying them for about 2k-4k a stack (20) from Black Trader. Level 15+ Get Carnivalize from Reader Mal at Wingfril Island Beach (590, 1930) for 7070k, then look for a Warrior to train with! Once you party with a Warrior, just heal them while they are killing monsters. Make sure not to let your Warrior die! Alternatively, you can party with a Ranger, and lure for them. (requires basic knowledge of luring.) If you'd rather not party with anyone, and want to solo, continue on reading! Level 16-20 Lanos Go to Forest with Ruins and kill Mutant Gosumi or if you have very high INT, Big Boar. Siras Go to Kataru Mountains and kill Magmas and Fire Birds. Once level 20, kill Magma Thief. Farming I recommend leveling up to level 20 before farming. At this level, you'll be able to farm bosses like Raven easily and be able to kill Woopa and Roopa without dying. Level 20-24 Farm Woopa and Roopa and pick up everything they drop. Everything is valuable except for Potion Bag. That, you can toss. *Sell Small Coral and Mystic Oil to Secret Vendors. For each stack of Small Coral you get 2,000g and for each stack of Mystic Oil you get 5,000g. *Keep the Woopa-Roopa Scale, and give them to Radin for armor. *Keep the Red Coral and exchange 25 of them to Sara for a Coral Dust. (Chance to get Armor Enchant Scroll (C Class) Sell the Coral Dust on BT. *Sell the Long Bow on BT if the hitrate is 4+. If not, use Magic Extraction Scroll on it to get 2nd Core in which you can sell on BT or save it to craft. *Exchange Mystic Stones to Kulin for a chance to get an Enchants. * Sell Pirate Coins on BT for 2k-4k a stack, or save them to craft Sky Castle Key. Level 24-29 Farm BOATSWAIN BRANKA for Pirate Hat and Pirate Necklace. Go here for a guide on Pirate Ship. Also note that many high levels farm this boss due to it's short spawn time. Level 30-35 Farm the Lighthouse 3 bosses. Specifically, OOHEHE, OOHEEHEEK and EEHEEHEE. I recommend getting a few friends to help you farm this boss, this boss is heavily farmed high levels due to it's drop, Cloak of Death and Cloak of Half-Death. You can also farm the other bosses in the Lighthouse Dungeon. Level 35+ From this level forward, you'll be able to farm Mind Scream, which drop Enchant As. Easy money! Stat Allocation You have 12 points to distribute. Int STR - 8 INT - 18 +6 DEX - 9 CON - 8 WIS - 18 +6 Pros * High Attack and HS (Heal) * High Mana Cons * Low health. ---- Con STR - 8 INT - 18 +6 DEX - 9 CON - 14 +6 WIS - 12 Pros * High HP Cons * Low MP. For every 1 INT, your damage increases by 1. For every 2 INT, your HS goes up by 1. WIS increases the MP you receive every time you level up. Con is the same thing, except it increases HP. It is recommended to choose Con if you are going to camp.